Will you be my Valentine Hermione?
by Shelb
Summary: COMPLETED!Hogwarts is throwing a valentine ball and Hermione doesn't have a date. Myrtle finds out and tells all the 7th year boys that she is desperate. And Hermione ends up with a secret admirer LOTS of them!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Shelb here with another great story. enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I know what I can bribe the people who do own Harry Potter to give him to me for $20 (kidding)

Will you be my Valentine Hermione? Love many secret admirers

Chapter 1 Making Valentines.

It was February 1st at Hogwarts and all the 7th years just left Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"So Hermione did some one ask you out to the Valentine Ball?" asked Harry

"No, did you ask some one yet?"

"I'm going with Ginny."

"Oh that's nice, speaking of Ginny I promised we'd go study together See ya Harry! Tell Ron I said Hi!" Hermione called running off to get Ginny.

"No Problem! Bye!" Harry called back

"Ginny over here!" called Hermione

"Mione got your stuff?"

"It's all here. Lets go where we can be alone."

"Ok."

They went to the bathroom on the third floor. (That's right Readers THAT bathroom)

They set up on a clear spot on the floor.

"So Hermione how many valentines are you going to give out?"

"Enough for every one I know, Muggles LOVE to hand out Valentines to every one and since I'm part muggle- I just like doing that."

"What about Malfoy? Are you going to give one to him?"

"I don't know, probably not." Replied Hermione, although she really wasn't sure for some reason she thought she should give one to him.

"Did someone ask you out to the ball?"

"No, it stinks! If Victor Krum were here he'd take me- I think."

"True, I'm sure someone will ask you sooner or later."

"Are you sure?" Hermione starts panicking "I- I mean no one really likes me that much ever since Malfoy started calling me Mudblood. And – and I was never pretty."

"Never pretty!" interrupted Ginny, "That's impossible look at you! You have an excellent figure! I bet you have a shy secret admirer."

"You think?"

"Yeah, more that one I bet."

"Ok," And they continued to make valentines and when they finished they left. Moaning Myrtle shot up from her toilet laughing.

"Ha ha! Desperate for a date Hermione? Well I'll just help you out. Want a secret admirer? You got one! No, no not one! Maybe a hundred! Ha, Ha!"

A/N: A little short for a first chapter but it gets better. I kind of like how I make Myrtle sound like a witch (an annoying one). Anyway I'm stumped about who Hermione goes with to the ball I'd like some suggestions in your reviews about that. So please tell me who YOU think Hermione should go to the ball with. (Majority may not win I'll pick which one I can seem to make a really good story with) You can give me other suggestions as well and don't forget if you haven't already to check out my other two stories too! (Accidental Banishment and My Tutor is my Crush!)


	2. Chapter 2 Letters

A/N: Wow, thank you reviewers! So far the majority wants Hermione to go with Draco. You won't find out who she goes with until the actual ball. So you have plenty of time to tell me your suggestions. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. The $20 plan didn't work.  Oh well.

Ch. 2: Letters

The next morning (February 2nd) Hermione entered the great hall for breakfast to find a lot of 7th year guys in Gryffindor and other houses staring at _her_. She started to feel uncomfortable. '_What's going on is there something on my face? Is it my hair? Maybe their not staring at me maybe their staring at Ginny- or Harry or probably Ron' _she thought. She looked at Ginny and saw Ron staring at her. '_Ok Ron is staring at me it must be me.'_

"Ginny is there something on my face or something embarrassing?" Hermione whispered

Ginny looked at Hermione

"No," Ginny whispered back "I don't know what's going on."

"Well I hope it stops- soon – like NOW. I feel weird."

"Well what ever it is, it'll probably stop soon."

But it didn't during Potions, Transfiguration, and Arithmacy. Guys were staring at her at getting points extracted from their houses for not paying attention. Hermione even caught Draco Malfoy staring at her. Hermione got into trouble for not paying attention; she wasn't paying attention because she felt embarrassed of being stared at so much.

At lunch time the staring died down a bit. And an owl flew in dropping a letter at Hermione. Hermione opened it.

"What is it?" asked Ginny,

"A secret admirer letter Ginny! You were right!" Hermione squealed with delight. Hermione and Ginny read it together silently.

_Will you be my Valentine, Hermione?_

_Love,_

A Secret Admirer 

"That was short- but awesome!" said Hermione,

"Yeah, since it was owled- do you think Victor Krum sent it?"  
"Nah, his owl is different than that one. This is SO COOL!"

"Whatcha got there Hermione?" asked Ron

"Oh nothing." Said Hermione Just then five more owls dropped letters in front of Hermione

"Wow I just got six letters in five minutes." Hermione picked them up and skimmed them.

"Ginny these are all from a secret admirer! And they each have different handwriting so I have more then one! Yay me!"

"Wow that's a record between you and me. I've only gotten letters like that from Harry and Neville."

"Neville sent you one?"

"Long story, Harry only sent me one trying to ask me out. But it is easier now for him – I think."

"Guys are dumb we just have to face that fact. Not dumb as in literally dumb but I mean asking a girl out dumb. Girls liked to be asked out in person." More owls came dropping eight more letters – I think you can guess what is inside.

"More secret admirer letters? This is weird." Then even more owls came dropping twenty more letters!

"Whoa! This is getting really weird!" said Ginny, "Now I'm feeling envious of you!"

"No kidding, I didn't know how many people liked me!"

"ok 'Mione that's a total of thirty four letters so far."

Harry and Ron said nothing. Ron was eating and Harry was realizing something. He remembered Myrtle coming and telling him something. He remembered every word:

"Harry did you hear?" asked Myrtle in a evil tone 

"_No, and I don't think I want to know."_

"_Well Hermione Granger is SO desperate for a date to the Valentine ball that she will go with anyone who will ask and" Myrtle chuckles "She is going to literally kill herself if she doesn't get a date and fast!" Myrtle laughs and flies away to tell more 7th year guys_

"_Hermione wouldn't kill herself." Harry said to himself "Hermione might have said that as an expression." _

Meanwhile Hermione just received fifteen more letters.

Then it was time for Defense against the dark arts class. They had assigned seats and when Hermione got to her seat, she found a lot of letters stacked on her desk as high as half of her size!

Professor McGonagall was subbing for Professor Donaray who was at an important meeting.

"Miss Granger, Is there a problem?" asked Professor McGonagall asked

"Oh, um, um no Professor, you can go ahead and start Let me just move these letters so I can sit." Hermione reached up and took the first five letters down. Opened her bag and tried to stuff it with her other letters but her bag was so full they couldn't fit. "Ok" she said to herself "I'm doing it the easy way. Wingardium Leviosa!" (I think that's how you spell it) And lifted all the letters off of the desk and set them on the floor and took her seat.

"Harry!" Hermione called Harry to her desk, when he came, she said "Get Ginny I need her to help me with these letters.

"Hermione there is something I have to tell you."

"Not now Harry I'm going to be late to my next class, Hurry! And tell her to bring a few extra bags!" Harry went and got Ginny loaded with five extra bags

"Good Grief Hermione, I have no idea what's going on today." Said Ginny neatly stuffing a bag with letters

"I don't know either. After my next class we need to meet in my dorm room ASAP bring some friends we are going to be reading a lot of letters!"

A/N: How was that? Like my plot? Harry is trying to tell Hermione it is a bunch of rumors (some of it isn't some guy's actually wanted to send a secret admirer letter')

Coming up:

Hermione and friends read letters

Harry finally tells Hermione about Myrtle's rumor

Hermione yells at Myrtle by quoting a muggle song by accident (with a few words of her own) That's all I'm going to reveal for now. I'll update the sooner I get more reviews!


	3. Chapter 3 Reading letters and More!

A/N: Hey! I'm back with another chapter! This is a long one. We are going to be in Hermione's dorm with friends. Then we are going on to the next day… (I'm not spilling!)

Disclaimer: Man! I know I'm supposed to say something here! (Police, jk rolling and judges come running) Oh yeah! Darn it! How can I bribe these people to give me Harry Potter? Well I don't own him (I start crying and Jk Rolling and everyone leaves) Whew! I'm good.

Chapter 3: Letter reading and more!

Hermione raced to her dorm room after class to find Ginny with Ashley and Lavender.

"Hey 'Mione! We heard lets see the letters!" said Ashley

"Ok," said Hermione dropping the five bags with her book back with the letters she received at lunch. Ashley and Lavender's faces were staring at the bags with letters popping out of a few already.

"I told you there was a lot of them!" said Ginny

"Holy cra-" started Lavender,

"Oh my gosh!" interrupted Ashley, "No cussing Lavender!"

"Sorry, but are all those bags all full of letters!"

"Yep! Well two aren't full but yeah you get the picture." Said Hermione,

"So lets stop staring and let's start reading letters!" said Ginny. They grabbed a bag and started reading.

"Look at what this one says!" said Lavender starting to read aloud. "Hermione, I have a crush on you. Will you go to the dance with me? Love a desperate secret admirer."

"I would if I knew who the heck you are!" said Hermione giggling

"Oh 'Mione, I'm so envious of you!" said Ashley

"Hey at least you got dates!" said Hermione, Ginny was the only on that said 'Yeah' Ashley and Lavender didn't say anything

"Ashley, Lavender, you mean that no one asked you yet?"

"No, I can't believe it." Said Ashley

"Yeah, I bet every guy is asking you 'Mione." Added Lavender. Ashley and Lavender looked upset

"Oh well you know I'm only going with one. Someone will ask you." Said Hermione in a comforting tone. "Plus" she added, "I bet a lot of guys probably wrote more than one letter." That made Ashley and Lavender feel a little better.

And they kept reading and giggling about what these guys write!

February 3rd had arrived Hermione woke up and when she got to the common room she found two letters with her name on it. Since Harry and Ron weren't down yet she decided to read them.

Letter one:

Hermione,

I have never been able to tell you this in person. I've always really liked you and well I've never realized it. So I'd like for you to come with me to the dance.

Love a secret admirer, (a friend too)

Letter two:

Hermione,

I would like it if you would like to go to the dance with me.

Love, a secret admirer, (another friend)

"Well at least these letters are from a Gryffindor, that narrows it down." She said to herself

Just then Harry came down

"Hermione! I've got something to tell you Myr-"

"Hey Hermione! Lets go!" said Ron

"We'll talk later Harry." Said Hermione, she got up and the three went to breakfast.

"This is going to be a weird Valentines day." Said Harry to himself.

Thankfully there were hardly any stares today. Hermione felt good about that. But she wondered. ' How the Hey am I supposed to pick a date when I don't know who anyone is!' she pondered over that problem forever. Again in Defense against the dark arts class there was one letter waiting for Hermione. It was in Slytherin stationary. 'I can't believe a Slytherin would actually write to me!' she thought she opened it thankfully professor Donaray wasn't in class yet. It said:

Hermione,

I have never been able to tell you this in person. I've always really liked you and well I've never realized it. So I'd like for you to come with me to the dance.

Love,

A secret Admirer (a friend?)

"Weird, a could Slytherin send me something like that? I guess he could." Throughout the day she got a few more miscellaneous notes here and there. But she kind of got a little sick of it.

A/N: Kind of a weird stop to the chapter but there will be more to come! Keep sending reviews and the sooner I'll update! Oh yeah I want to suggest a few stories I found. From Magic to Muggle by Drucilla L. Very good check it out! No Magic Allowed by Naz in Black VERY FUnny! check that out too!


	4. Chapter 4 Rumors

A/N: Ok this chapter (as you reviewers wanted) Harry tells Hermione the truth. Then She explodes and has a word with Myrtle.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. (Sob!) I also don't own Lindsay Lohans songs either.

Chapter 4: Rumors

February 4th at Hogwarts..

"Hermione!" said Ginny, "I found another letter addressed to you!"

"Fine, more to add to my trouble."

"What do you mean? Aren't you happy."

"Not that much."

"Why?"

Pansy walked up.

"Hermione, thanks to your desperateness I don't have a date and you have all the guys to your self! What a selfish Prune you are!"

"That's why Ginny, so many girls have gotten upset with me. I'm now called a 'guy-hogger'"

"Oh, well there has got to be something wrong. I mean never has there been a time where EVERY guy asks the SAME girl to something like that."

"Hermione!" called Harry,

"What Harry, I'm not in the mood to talk."

"This can't wait I've been trying to tell you this ever since you got your first thirty letters!"

"Fine make it quick."

"Myrtle spread a rumor about you being desperate!"

"SHE DID WHAT!"

"She overheard you while you and Ginny were making valentines."

"Why does Myrtle love to spread rumors? Rumors? Hey it reminds me of a Lindsay Lohan song."

"A who song?" asked Ginny

"Lindsay Lohan, she is a muggle singer and actress."

"Oh I've heard of her. She is Dudley's favorite celebrity He has a BIG crush on her he never stops playing her music it gets annoying." Said Harry

"I'm going to have a word with Myrtle." Then she looked at the time

"I'm going to have a word with Myrtle after class." (I added that line to make it a little funny)

After class:

"MYRTLE!" called Hermione,

"Who is it?" asks Myrtle shooting up from her toilet.

"We need to talk, why did you spread a rumor about me being desperate for a date!"

"It was the truth, and I wanted to help you." Myrtle moaned

"It was not the truth!"

"Yes it was I quote you: 'Are you sure? I- I mean no one really likes me that much ever since Malfoy started calling me Mudblood. And – and I was never pretty.' You needed a hug and a date so I helped out"

"I think you told to many people Myrtle no one else has a date and I still don't!"

"Didn't you get asked?"

"No, only in a couple zillion secret admirer letters and I have no clue how many and who sent which letter!"

"Good glory your lucky. I wish I was you."

"Well still Why can't you just let me do the things I want to do I just want to be me I don't understand why would you want to bring me down I'm only exaggerating. I'm tired of Rumors starting I'm sick of being followed I'm tired of people like you lying saying what they want about me why can't up off me why can't you let me- oh crap I'm starting to quote a song over my anger!"

"I had stopped spreading rumors a few days ago I didn't know all the guys took it literally."

"Yea, and now they are trying to be my date when they probably want to be with someone else!"

"I can't help you there, guys are stupid, you're on your own. Unless I get a date to the ball with Harry."

"I don't think so your not ruining his valentines day to save mine I'll just do it myself."

Hermione stormed out of the room. And Myrtle dived back into her toilet.

A/N: Ok how was that? Anyway, Hermione solves her problem in a weird way. She decides to kind of eliminate people. (First by the people she doesn't know) This is going to have a very happy ending; even Myrtle will have a nice Valentines Day. Keep reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5 New Heads

A/N: TO ALL LINDSAY LOHAN HATERS: sorry about that, I just thought it would be a little interesting. Hermione only knows about Lindsay because she got a CD as a present, she hardly listens to it and the only one who really does like her is Dudley. TO EVERYONE: Keep reviewing like the nice peoples you are!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 5: New heads (head boy and head girl not real heads!)

February 5th:

Hermione left class thinking, '_Why did I talk a song? Lindsay Lohan of all things. I'm not even a fan! (_A/N: Sorry Lindsay and her fans if reading - no offense) _Oh well I think she got the picture.'_

"Mione, did you talk to Myrtle?" asked Ginny

"Yes, I'd rather not talk about it. I don't know what to do, how do I get people to stop and ask another girl? You're the only girl with a date with a 7th year guy!"

"True, you can randomly draw a letter and show it to the guys."

"What if it's someone I DON"T want to go with?"

"Hmm, you could throw out all those other letters and make an announcement to the guys not to send you a letter if they'd rather go with someone else. Then those who DO want to go send you a last letter or just ASK YOU IN PERSON LIKE THEIR SUPPOSED TO then it'll be easier for you to decide."

"Not a bad idea Ginny! I was thinking sorting the letters by house stationary and have guys who don't want to go with me find their letters and leave."

"If you did that it would be more complicated."

"Yeah, I know your idea is better."

"Hey Mione did you know that both of the heads quit?"

"No, why?"

"Their parents since their siblings as you know are removing them from Hogwarts because they're moving, so they're transferring to another school."

"Which one?"

"I don't know."

"Are they going to pick new heads?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I don't have more detail on that."

They two girls talked a little more and headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Evening Ladies." Said Harry smiling particularly at Ginny. The girls giggled

"Evening Harry" Said Hermione watching Ron eat everything off of his plate on seconds.

'_Good grief how does he do that? He does not have a big mouth for talking but when it comes to food his mouth is HUGE no, Gargantuan!'_ Hermione thought as she began to eat then McGonagall made an announcement.

"May I have your attention please." Everyone except the Golden Trio and Ginny was still talking.

"McGonagall has something to say be QUIET!" yelled Ron spitting out food dripping down his chin. That gross sight got everyone quiet.

"Thank you. Mr. Weasley, Now our heads are both transferring to another school. So we have picked new heads. Sorry this is short notice. Our new head boy is Mr. Harry Potter, and out new head girl is Hermione Granger. Please stand you two."

Applause rose as Harry and Hermione stood.

"You both are to report to my office after supper." Hermione and Harry nodded as they sat down.

"Alright you guys your our new Heads. Congrats!" Said Ginny, hugging Hermione and kissing Harry

"Thanks Gin" said Hermione,

"Yeah thanks." Said Harry

Ron still had food in his mouth he was trying to say something.

"It's ok Ron keep eating I know what your trying to say, Thanks" said Hermione

Ron nodded and kept eating.

When dinner ended Harry and Hermione walked to McGonagall's office.

"All of your things have been moved to you head rooms. Every night you will start patrolling at 9:00 sharp. Lets take a look at your new rooms." Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement and the three left.

"You may pick you password now." Said McGonagall

"Hermione, why don't you pick it?" asked Harry

Hermione agreed and looked at the portrait it was of a boy and a girl swinging at a playground.

"Password?" asked the girl

"Ok, um… 'Friends'"

The girl nodded and the portrait opened and they stepped into their common room. It was big and had a mini kitchen, a study area, and a lounge. The room was in Gryffindor colors, it had a large fireplace too. And in the middle was a staircase.

"It's beautiful, I think we can take it from here Professor." Said Hermione.

The professor nodded and left.

"Well let's take a look at our rooms upstairs." Said Harry as he started up the stairs he stopped, "Uh Mione, take a look at this." When Hermione got to Harry she saw a sign.

_As new heads you are not to go past this point until you know each other better._

"We already know each other, I'm just going to jump." Harry jumped over the sign and landed on his butt.

"Oh, look Harry" said Hermione, "There is a hook." She unlatched it and walked through. Harry looked humiliated but followed Hermione.

There was a bathroom in the middle on the right was a door with a sign that said : 'Harry James Potter' the looked in his room it was huge in Gryffindor colors, with a large dresser and bed with gold sheets. And there was a laptop, stereo, a TV, an ipod and cell phone.

"This feels like home." He said,

"Lets see my room." Hermione's room was similar except more girlish and there was the many bags of letters.

"I like this" she said. They entered the bathroom. The toilet was gold with red trimming, the same with the sink, the tiles on the floor was white but the ones on the wall were red. The tub was gold and was about as big as half of a swimming pool.

"Whoa this is the best bathroom I have ever seen." Said Harry

"No kidding, this tub could fit ten people with still room to move around!" she paused yawning.

"I'm tired Harry, I'm turning in."

"Ok, remember patrols start tomorrow."

"Night,"

"Night."

A/N: How was that? Just to let you know there is NO Harry Hermione going on. Period. Anyway keep being the nice reviewers you are! (I'll review yours too) just to let you know when I finish the three fanfics I'm working on, I'll start many more! (if I get consistent reviews I'll try to post new chapters every other day )


	6. Chapter 6 First day as Head Girl

**A/N: Hey people! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating sooner, in fact I'll update soon in my other stories as well. **

**Ok, I've heard from a lot of you guys that you have a question the most common one is…**

**Do the guys really like her or do they just want a date? Ok, some guys do, (like about a range of 3-5 guys) the others just are pitiful that Hermione is SOOOOOOOOOOO desperate (that was what they believed from Myrtle) so they decide to write a letter to 'cheer her up' which goes to utter chaos as you have seen (or read) Ok, also you guys are hanging over heels about who she goes with I'm giving you a few hints: (The crowd has threatening rotting tomatoes and soft food ready to throw if I don't give a little away)**

1. I'm going day by day here so the actual ball may be in Ch. 14 (unless I'm bored and skip ahead) (The crowd is begging me to skip ahead by aiming their tomatoes)

**2. This is about a fifteen- sixteen-chapter story (unless again I decide to skip ahead. Don't aim people you know you do want an after math of the story don't ya?) (Crowd dies down a bit)**

**3. She goes with…. A guy. (Crowd gets angry again, Hey at least it's not a girl, be thankful for that)**

**4. It's a surprise, you're going to feel like Hermione (in suspense) (Crowd is aiming their weapons hey guys you'll never know who she goes with if you kill me please come on just read and enjoy this thing I'm graciously writing for your enjoyment? I'm the laborer here! (A little too dramatic, actually I'm enjoying writing this – and torturing you (Crowd rises in anger) I'm KIDDING! (Crowd dies down) we have an active crowd here) (Crowd drops tomatoes, swords, clubs, guns, pistols, canons, daggers, rotted fruit, atomic bombs, dynamite, and poison, laughing gas, sleeping gas, piercing noises and alarms, (you guys must want to murder me huh?) and they go away to continue reading my lovely story) Anyway thank you for your reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (At least not yet, muahahahahahahaha) **

Chapter 6: First day as head girl

It is February 6th, Hermione woke up. She got up and took a shower. After wards she got into her robes and went to the common room to make some coffee. Soon Harry came down.

"Morning " she said

"Morning"

"Want some coffee?"

"Thanks."

"Harry, Ginny helped me solve this letter problem."

"Good."

"I got to figure out when would be a good time to make an announcement."

"You should talk to McGonagall about that."

"I'm going to get my letters." She left then came back with one of the bags, lit the fireplace opened the bag took out a letter opened it and threw it into the fire.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry,

"I'm burning the letters and starting over."

"Ok, I'm not going to ask, but I'll figure it out."

"Yeah, it's complicated." She burned a few more letters then she and Harry went to the great hall for breakfast finding Ron stuffing his face with eggs.

"Morning." He said spitting out eggs onto his chin.

"Morning Ron" said Hermione,

"Hi, Gin" said Harry kissing Ginny

"Mione when are you going to make your announcement?" asked Ginny

"I don't know I'm just burning letters."

"Ahh."

"I got to hurry up and do it though, I only got about eight days till the ball."

"Yeah, but first you should get used to your head girl duties."

"Yeah."

The bell rang they had to get to their first class – Charms. (A/N: I've never read much of the books so I don't know too much about this class so we're skipping it- actually we're skipping all the classes. Sorry!) Then it was lunch. Ron greedily ran to his spot on the table, (The one with constant food stains) and started eating. Hermione went to see McGonagall.

"Professor? Um I was wondering, I need to make an announcement to all 7th year boys when would be a good time?"

"Hmm. Maybe tomorrow after supper. I'll have to check. This is about those letters isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"I noticed that day owls shot a zillion letters at your face."

"Oh. "

"I'll see about tomorrow, you may return to your seat Miss. Granger."

"Thank you," McGonagall nodded and Hermione went back to her seat and ate some lunch.

"So when are you making your announcement?" asked Ginny. Ron of course wasn't paying any attention because he was stuffing his face.

"Possibly tomorrow."

"Great" said Harry

Later that night…

Hermione burned a few more letters. Then she and Harry went patrolling. They caught two couples of Hufflepuff and Slytherin 6th years snogging, and one Ravenclaw sleepwalker they deducted a total of forty house points that night. When they got back, Hermione burned some more letters.

"Harry, you didn't send me a letter did you?" asked Hermione burning a letter,

"Heck no! You know I like Ginny, good gosh Hermione, you think the strangest things for a smart person like yourself."

"I know just checking, thanks for the compliment."

"Uh, huh,"

"You know I don't get why guys like to send prank notes for 'pity' it's not fun, cause now I don't know if anyone really likes me."

"Some guys like you alright, I know that for a fact."

"Thanks, I guess you were discussing girls for a guy talk session last week Huh?"

"Yeah, "

"Can you tell me who confessed that they liked me?" asked Hermione sweetly

"No can do, that'll spoil lots of stuff, plus we were sworn into secrecy so no."

"Darn it!"

"Ha ha! I love being a boy!"

"Well since I can't pry anything out of you, which I will - sometime - I'm turning in."

"That would be wise it's pushing one AM already." Harry yawned, "Good night"

"Good night."

**A/N: How was that? Hey no one is aiming weapons! (That is good) anyway the end will definitely leave you all in surprise! I got so many ideas for more cool stories. To those who read my other stories: Watch out for more updates on my other stories! To those who haven't read my other stories: Check them out! Ok just to let anyone know, this story is not technically a romance, but it does have kissing in the end so it is. So no relationships are really going on. (Except for Harry and Ginny that is) Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7 Announcement Time!

A/N: Hey! Just to let you know Lent is starting soon so you won't see much of my writing for a while except maybe on Sundays Why? You guys are going to kill me but I'm giving up fan fiction for lent. (Huge gasps) don't worry you may see new chapters on Sundays.

Disclaimer: Gee, what is this for? I could have sworn I have used this before but when and why? (I'm saying this very sarcastically) I KNOW ALREADY THAT I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY:( (if I did own it, it would be The adventures of Draco and Harry: And the Sorcerer's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, blah, blah, blah, and my sixth book Dumbledore would still be alive! And Snape will be good and he will have many pranks from Fred and George and more! (like Snape in a pink tutu!) And my seventh book Draco and Hermione reveal their love to the world! (or Ron and Hermione it doesn't matter) And get married and have kids and live happily every after. Draco is Hermione's Tomas Andrew Felton is MINE! Muahahahahahahaha! ) On with the story!

Chapter 7: Announcement time! (Gosh we're this far already! We're halfway to the ball!)

"Harry get your butt out of bed we're going to be late!" said a very angry and annoyed Hermione.

"Five more minutes." Said Harry pulling the sheets tighter around him.

"No! We already missed breakfast!"

"Wake me up when it's morning."

"IT IS MORNING! Were you listening to a word I was saying?"

"Ginny, Ginny, I love you!" (Hermione is getting really pissed off right now)

"Quiddich practice is today you don't wanna miss it!"

"Want me to autograph your snitch?"

"That's it!" she pulled the sheets off the bed.

"AHHH! Voldemort is back!" (Hermione is really, REALLY pissed off right now)

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET YOU LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED NOW!" she got on the bed and threw him off.

"OUCH! Hermione what was that for? Gosh my alarm didn't ring yet!"

"It did ring, an hour ago, I had to turn the blasted thing off shook you telling it was time to get up I got ready burned twenty letters came back and you were still sleeping! What were you doing last night? Snogging Ginny for half the night?"

" As a matter of fact y-"

"Don't answer that I don't want to know.GET UP!"

"I'm up!"

"Good. NOW HURRY UP OR WE'RE GONNA BE LATE TO POTIONS!"

"POTIONS! Oh gosh why didn't you wake me up sooner!"  
"I did, but you refused to wake up!"

"Do you mind Mione? I need to get dressed."

"Whoops! My bad, go ahead and do you business, I'm gone." Hermione left the room and paced the common room waiting for Harry,

"I'm GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT YOU IF YOU DON"T COME HERE IN TEN SECONDS!" a loud bang was heard upstairs.

"Ten,"

Running around noises.

"Nine,"

A loud 'OW!' was heard,

"Eight,"

A toilet flush,

"Seven,"

The bathroom door bursting open,

"Six,"

Hopping around noise, of Harry struggling to get his shoe on.

"Five,"

More shoe struggling.

"Four,"

Book bag grabbing,

"Three,"

Running out of room,

"Two,"

Door slamming and more running,

"One,"

Down came Harry he tripped and fell down the stairs at Hermione's feet.

"I'm ready," said a panting Harry, getting up.

"Let's go!"

"Alright," They dashed through the portrait, and ran crashing through the hallways passing students and stuff.

"You know I don't know why I even try to get you up you can miss everything for all I care!"

"I know why. You don't want Snape deducting points from Gryffindor and since we're in the same house – well."

"Yeah, yeah, fine I'm buying it let's just get to class savvy?"

" Savvy,"

They ran down to the cold dungeons and burst into class panting right as the bell rang which meant the class has begun and if your not there your late.

"Mr. Potter, and Miss. Granger, barely on time, such a shame your supposed to be setting an example to your fellow students because of your authority, ten points from Gryffindor for setting a bad example." Harry and Hermione trudged down to the two remaining desks while Slytherins snickered

"Today we are going to make the Veritaserum (A/N: That's how you spell it right?) Potion. The instructions are on the board, I expect perfect potions in an hour. When finished test it on your partner which I have already assigned take only a drop mind you it's long lasting."

Harry and Hermione gathered their ingredients and Hermione arranged them beside their cauldron.

"Snape seems to find a way to deduct points. It's insane." Said Harry,

"Yeah can't we get 'mercy' since being the heads?"

"I wish."

They finished their potion.

"So, do you want to try it?" asked Hermione,

"Ok," he put a drop on his tongue, he could feel it working.

"Ok, what's you most embarrassing moment?"

"I was in muggle school, around the age of nine, when Dudley pulled a prank on me and tied a string to my fly and he pulled it from far away and it came undone and my pants fell down." Hermione couldn't help laughing.

"Ok, umm, so how long have you been secretly dating Ginny again?"

"Three months."

"So what are the names of the guys who like me?"

"Potion wore off Mione, I'm not telling- especially after those previous questions you asked me."

"Darn!"

"Your turn."

"Fine," she put a drop in her mouth.

"Ok, do you have a boyfriend back at home?"

"No,"

"Ok, what was YOUR most embarrassing moment?"

"Well, I was seven and I was helping Daddy at the dentist office, and I was helping him pull a tooth out, and will I broke the poor man's tooth."

"Ok, who do you have a crush on, say it loud and clear."

"Too, late Harry."

"Darn!"

After potions ended, and more classes and Quiddich, Hermione was heading to dinner to make Her announcement.

"Intro, please Harry?"

"Announcing, Hermione Granger making her announcement for all the 7th year boys except for me but I'm listening anyway." Harry sat down.

"Thanks for the Intro Harry. Now as everyone knows you guys have been sending me letters, right?" All guys nodded heads.

"Good, now for those who just did this for a prank or mercy- STOP GET A DATE WHO YOU WANT TO GO WITH! Those who want to go with me send a final letter or ask me in person. In two days I will randomly draw a new letter that can be sent to me now until well, when the two days are up. Whoever wrote that letter will be my date and will meet me in the doorway to the great hall at 9:00 sharp. I'll post the chosen letter on that bulletin board over there. Enjoy your meal now." Applause rose Hermione bowed and sat back down.

"Alright Hermione! Have you finished burning the letters?" asked Ginny

"Yeah, but for some reason I'm keeping three, I don't know why I just like them I guess."

"Speaking of the ball, Mione, we still have to plan the thing!"

"Harry! Oh my gosh thanks for reminding me! We must do that tomorrow right away we got seven days left! More like six this day is like over!"

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD that was Chapter 7 liked the morning and potions lesson? Thought so. Whoa this one of my longest chapters a little over three pages on word! I got to go! Please Review!


	8. Chapter A little game that started chaos

A/N: Hey people! I'm here with another chapter. I'm SOOO SORRY for not updating sooner, my dad was in surgery. Keep him in your prayers! Right now it's just plans for the ball and one new letter. But it will get good. Let's see. Umm. Today is (in my stories time) February 8th so that's six more chapters till the ball (#6 is the ball otherwise Ch. 14.) Well, I have posted another story! Dancing with the Stars: Hogwarts Style! I'm sure a lot of you watch the show. I personally liked Lisa and Stacy but Drew was pretty good that was a fact so I'm cool with him winning. Jerry was pretty good too. And guess what readers just like in the show you can vote, only this time you can vote for 2 couples if you want. But please vote twice in your vote (can't be the same couple mind you!) because if not there will be some kind of tie and it will be too hard to kick someone out. It is also very funny, why? Snape and Trelawney is a couple! LOL! Fred and George are the hosts and knowing them they will pull a few pranks on the dancers. Also, I'm going to have funny behind the scenes chapters of what happens backstage while someone is dancing. Again it will be funny, and if Facfiction's stupid search engine can't find the story, just click on my pen name and you will find it there. Plus I think I have written the ONLY dancing with the stars story! Which will be cool, and those who would like to start your own go ahead, just make sure it's different. (Note first chapter on this new story had spelling and grammar mistakes, just to let you know. I'm sorry about that, but maybe some time I'll get off my lazy butt and fix it. I'll be better in future chapters of this new story) I'm sorry of confused in any way explaining. Just read the story and you will know what's going on. Any way, I'm going to stop bugging you about my new story so ok I'm stopping now… After the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: If I was filthy rich I would own it, but sadly, I'm broke so I don't own it. I only own the plot.

Chapter 8: Valentine plans… Let's play a Valentine Truth or Dare Game!

Now it's Hermione's turn to get woken up!

"Hermione?" said Harry

"Hermione?" He said again

"Hermione will you please wake up?"

"Oh I suck at this."

"Hermione!"

"Yep, I suck."

"GET UP!"

"Hey I got an idea"

"OH MY GOSH THERE IS TWENTY MILLION 72 GOBBATRILLION (I'm making that up) TWENTY FIVE THOUSAND OWLS AT YOUR WINDOW WAITING TO DROP LETTERS IN YOUR FACE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hermione she looked around, "There are no owls here."

"That's because I made it up to wake you up."

"Don't ever do that again, and by the way GOBBATRILLION isn't a word and never will be."

"How do you know?"

"Well the numbers advance by using Latin numbers like billion for example bi means 2 and after bi comes tri so that's how we get trillion and…" Hermione babbled on for the next five minutes.

"Oh, I don't know if I'll ever under stand math again."

"Shut up what time is it?"

"Uh, 8:07"

"8:07! Oh gosh me getting up this late and I have so much to do today!"

"Like what?" yawned Harry

"BALL PLANNING!"

"Oh yeah that! I should have woken you up sooner, but I really wasn't in the mood for double potions this morning so I decided since you were asleep we could miss it."

"MISS A CLASS!"

"Whoops my bad, I shouldn't have let that slip out."

"HARRY MISSING DOUBLE POTIONS IS A BAD THING! NEXT TIME SNAPE SEES US WE"RE TOAST!"

"Oh crud, I forgot."

"And he'll give us extra homework which I don't mind but you will need help and guess what I won't be there to help you!"

"Why?"

"One word, PAYBACK!"

"Well I still have my ways."

"Yeah right, now get out of here Harry so I can get ready so I don't miss another class!"

"Oh I don't I'm not sure if I want to make it to History of Magic today, plus Professor Binns's lectures are SO boring-"

"Don't' you start with me Harry, GET OUT!" Hermione gave Harry THE DEATH GLARE. Harry gulped, but stood still.

"Fine," and she began to unbutton her pajama top. She barely got one undone when:

"I'm outta here." He ran away hiding under his bed.

"Serves him right." Said Hermione shutting the door.

Soon Hermione was ready and was literally dragging Harry by his ear to History of Magic

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, you can let go any time Mione!"

"Never! Serves you right for making us late!"

"Awe come on!"

"Hey your lucky I'm not going to hex you into the next century!"

"Fine, Ow, ow, ow, ow,"

In History of Magic:

Binns is rambling on and on about how the curses came to exist, Hermione was taking notes and listening attentively. Ron was asleep drooling on his desk. Harry was falling asleep; actually nearly the whole class was asleep. Binns didn't notice. Ron was starting to drown in his drool so he woke up. Wiping the drool off of his face and remembering where he was. Then an idea struck him he could make this class a little more fun. He woke up Harry and slipped him a note. Harry grinned and woke up and passed it to Parvati who passed it to Lavender who passed it to Neville who passed it to Dean who passed it to Seamus, who passed it to this Gryffindor who we don't know who passed it to Drucilla Lynbury who passed to Angel Hidden behind an Opera book. (Get it readers? Lynbury is not Drucilla's real last name by the way!) Who she then passed it to Miss Felton who passed it on to Danielle Raddcliffe (Get it? You reviewers are in my story! I'm just twisting the names a bit ok?) Who passed it to Sarah Chandler who passed it to this Half-blood whose name is Princess who passed it to Miss Quibble who was little who passed it to this person who is nicknamed the Sorceress of Chaos who grinned evilly who passed it to this person who is obsessed with Hedwig who passed it to this person who is a math genius and is called the Human Calculator who passed it to Shelb (me!) who passed it to Some Weirdo who passed it to this person who likes Anime who passed it to Morgaine who passed it to LilJuneBug who passed it to IceColdShiva she was really cold she nearly turned the paper to ice and so quickly passed it to The Gryffindor Drummer in the Hogwarts band who passed to this person who keeps saying 'How Rude2u!' who passed it to this American Idol Fanatic who passed it to this Person Surrounded By Idiots who passed it to Kewlaus Girl who is kind of weird but what can I say the whole Gryffindor class was weird. Any way she passed to Satan junior who passed it to Gurlon the move who passed it to Amberhawk (she is part Indian) who passed it to Little Light who passed it to Hermione, and she turned around and shook her head looking very angry giving them the look that said 'Try to do something like this and I'll hex you all into the next century'. No one listened though. Ron passed another paper to Harry, _Harry, since we can't do truths in this version of the game I dare you to walk up and kiss Binns and tell him that his lectures are the best and you listen to them every night to help you sleep and scare the monsters away. _Harry gulped and got up from his desk this was a signal to the class the game is on. (I would do this part in Potions or Transfiguration, but too many people do that so I'm doing History of Magic, in my other stories we will have something similar in those classes)

"Professor Binns?"

"Yes, could you make it quick I'm trying to finish my lecture."

"Well, what I'm trying to say is. **Kiss** YourlecturesarethebestandIlistentothemeverynighttohelpmesleepandtoscarethemonstersaway"

"Harry what was that? I couldn't hear you!" said Ron

"What I'm trying to say is. Your lectures are the best, I listen to them every night to help me sleep and scare the monsters away." The whole class except Hermione was stifling giggles. Harry is turning red.

"Mr. Potter that was interesting now go back to your seat before I extract points."

Harry slipped a note to Parvati: _Since this is Valentines dare Parvati I dare you to walk up to your crush take him up front and say I've wanted to do this for a long time and kiss him for a whole minute. Hey maybe this will score a date for you to the ball. _Parvati grinned; she took Seamus up to the front of the classroom "I've been wanting to do this for a long time." **Snog** Harry counting the seconds, "3, 2, 1, Happy Valentines day!" said Harry Parvati was grinning ear to ear.

"Miss Patil! Keep the romance out of my classroom! Now get to your seat before I extract points!"

_Parvati slipped a note to Lavender: Lav, I want you to snog Neville for a minute I know he is not your crush I want to make it interesting though then pretend nothing happened when Neville starts to hit on you._ Lavender frowned, but grabbed Neville and snogged him for a minute like so.

"So, ummm… Lavender want to take this elsewhere?"

"Elsewhere! What are you talking about you pervert!"

"I SAID NO ROMANCE IN THIS CLASSROOM! GO TO YOUR SEATS!" Lavender passed a note to Ron: _Ron I want you to pretend you really, really, really have to go to the POTTY when Binns says 'yes' protest as if you heard a no, keep doing it for five minutes then go back to your seat like nothing happened- then kiss Harry._ Ron gave Lavender a 'You can't be serious' look Lavender nodded. Ron sighed, then did his dare: "PROFESSOR BINNS! I NEED TO GO TO THE POTTY… NOW!"(He clutches his – well you know where it is)

"Well, Mr. Weasley if it really is that urgent, you may –"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO? I NEED THE POTTY! "

"I said you could-"

"OH COME ON BINNS! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! I MEAN, SURE IT MAY SEEM TO YOU I CAN HOLD IT BUT SERIOUSLY I NEED TO GO!"

"Mr. Weasley, I said you could g-"

"I NEED MY POTTY, MY LOVELY POTTY!"

"Yes, obviously you do, now get out-"

"YOUR KICKING ME OUT OF THE POTTY- PERMANENTLY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE TORTURE IN THIS SCHOOL!"

"That's not what I meant, you can go ahead and run to your bath-"

"YOUR MAKING ME RUN AWAY? JUST BECAUSE A SIMPLE PERSON LIKE ME NEEDS THE POTTY! I'M NOT QUITE POTTY TRAINED YOU KNOW!" Right now the class is doubling over in laughter. Ron walks back to his seat.

"Mr. Weasley, don't you need to got to the potty?"

"Potty? What are you talking about? Are YOU potty trained? Do you need someone to help you? If so it's not going to be me." Then he kissed Harry

"RON! That is sick and disgusting! I think I'm going to barf!"

"Will someone please go to the potty? I'm loosing my patience!" said Binns Harry obeyed with a hand over his mouth.

"You know what Professor I think I am going to join Harry, I think I feel breakfast coming up." Said Ron looking sick.

"Get out of here then!" said Binns Ron promptly obeyed. While slipping Hermione a dare.

_Hermione, I know you hate this, but when I finish barfing I'm going to see if you complete this. YOU better! Or I won't give you something that I found to be yours- like something about a ball date maybe? You want it? Do this: I dare you go and kiss every 7th year boy in this school. You have time to complete this but you can start in this classroom. By the way- Binns looks like he could use a hug after this stress he's getting from this game **wink Ron**_

Hermione was enraged, but she wanted what was her's so. She walked up to Dean, kissed him, Neville, kissed him, Seamus, kissed him, walked over and hugged Binns, kissed Harry, returning from the 'potty' then Ron, who attempted to make the kiss longer no luck.

"CLASS DISSMISSED WHILE I GO SEE A PHYCHIATRIST!" yelled Binns

"RONALD WEASLEY! I hate you! Know why? Starting that stupid game wrecked up Binns lecture so I couldn't finish my notes! Now I did it! Give me what's mine!"

"Nope, you didn't finish you dare you have to kiss EVERY 7th year guy,"

"Even Slytherins?"

"Yes, even Slytherins"

"I hate you."

"I know and I'm proud of it."

Soon Hogwarts knew about the dare and all the 7th years boys not kissed by Hermione made a single line.

**Kiss**

"Uh,"

Kiss

"Ok,"

Crabbe came up

Kiss,

"Ewe"

Goyle is next,

"Ugh,"

Draco Malfoy

"OOOOO"

Kiss

"Uh,"

Kiss

"Ok,"

Kiss

"See you,"

And so on.

"Ron give it to me!"

"Maybe."

"The dare is done give it to me!"

"Let me think…Um…. Yea- NO!" Hermione pulled out her wand

"Give it to me or I'll hex you into the next century!"

"Fine, an owl delivered this to me since he couldn't find you. Where were you at breakfast? AND DOUBLE POTIONS WITH SLYTHERINS!" Hermione grabbed the letter,

"I was asleep, because HARRY WOULD NOT WAKE ME UP! I had to drag him by the ear to History of Magic."

"That hurt too!" said Harry rubbing his ear.

"You deserved it! Harry we have work to do lets go plan this stupid ball."

"Ok," Hermione ripped open the letter,

_Hermione,_

_It would be a great pleasure if I could take you to the ball. _

_Love,_

_A secret admirer,_

_(A friend.)_

"I'm really hating the secret admirer thing."

"Come on Mione, let's go to the great hall to plan decorations"

"Right, see you later Ron,"

"Bye,"

"Mione, I don't know like anything of what we can do besides hearts."

"I got a plan, let's see, over here the food can which will be of a pink with red trimming heart shaped strawberry cake. I'll have to put the order through for the house elves. Um, we'll need heart shaped cookies naturally, punch, in cute plastic Martini glasses little umbrella or whatever things and all. We will need some strawberry ice cream. The great hall will be painted red, lets see right here we can put a banner. Hmm, I got some nice muggle music we can play at the ball I can just bewitch a CD player so it will work. Um, Harry we need to gather the prefects in for a meeting tomorrow so we can work on making/buying the decorations…." Hermione rambled on, and on, and on. You get the picture

Back in The Head's Common room:

"Day one complete," said Hermione putting her letter on the dresser when she heard a tap on the window. In came an owl with another letter with the same message but different writing and scent on the paper.

"Ok, so far 2 want go with me."

"Harry I'm going to bed."

"Me too, night."

"Night."

Hermione wondered what was going to happen at the ball. What would her date be like? Would it be Ron? Malfoy? No, no, he wouldn't be interested in me. Ugh! What if it was Crabbe or Goyle! Ewe! Bad thought must have thought erased. Someone put a memory charm on me!

A/N: Like it? If you might have guessed I kind of put all your names in this chapter. Why? You have reviewed my story and that's my way of saying thanks for reviewing. I thought of having you all do a dare but then the chapter would be like 20 pages long! But since I AM the author I put you in my story cause' I wanted to. Keep reviewing like the nice reviewers you are! If I changed your name a bit sorry, I kind of needed to tweak it a little no offense just so it would match the story a bit. Keep reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9 The ball Part one

A/N: Hey! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've had writers block. I've posted two new stories, one is not even my idea, it's Drucilla L.'s you can do it, just click on my pen name and scroll down and there they will be! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine, not even the songs in this chapter

Chapter 9: The ball Part one.

Hermione woke up to a window tapping; it was an owl with another letter.

"That's three," she said to herself. Surprisingly that day went… Normal, she decided it was time to randomly draw a note, before Hogsmeade, because she needed a dress for the ball.

"Ok, here goes, draws letter Ok, the minty one," She posted the letter on a board in the Great hall.

Now I'm going to a conversation between the three guys who like her with out saying names:

"Who's note it that?"

"It looks like mine,"

"My writing scribbles like that!"

"Why do YOU even want a date with her!"

"Shut up,"

"It looks like mine!"

"No mine!"

"Shut up,"

"Quit saying Shut up!"

"Shut up,"

"ARGH!"

"Fine, just shut up, say it's mine, bye, bye"

"YOU SAI D IT AGAIN!"

"It smells like… Mint?"

"I scented mine with rose,"

"Mine was lavender,"

"Who's the other guy?"

"Hey whose note's up there? All right it's mine! I got a date With Hermione"

"How did he end up with a date with her?"

"I don't know"

"I wrote a note, duh!"

Hogsmeade:

Hermione and Ginny went to find dresses,

"Hmm, this one will look nice on you Gin,"

"Yeah, I like it, lemme try it on."

Ginny was trying on a black dress with red swirls on it; it had no sleeves and reached the knee.

"Gin it's perfect for you!"

"Ok, your turn!"

"I kind of like this one,"

"NO! Look at that one,"

"Oh my Gosh, that, that"

"Try it on!"

"Ok," said Hermione as if in a trance

Hermione was trying on a white gown that had pink trim all over with a soft rose design, it went all the way to the floor, it was short sleeved, the sleeves were clear with pick roses on it,

"Oh, Hermione you have to buy it!"

"Ok,"

Then they went to a jewelry store, and bought necklaces and earrings, Ginny got a black pearl necklace with matching earrings, Hermione got a heart locket, which made a good choker, and white pearl earring that dangled nicely,

Shoe time, Ginny got black strap stilettos, Hermione got white heels.

I'm skipping to the ball now readers, Yay! The moment you've all been waiting for!

Hermione walked down to the common room, Harry and Ginny were already down, and Hermione's hair was up and curly, in a soft up do with some loose curls dangling, her make up was of black mascara, with black eyeliner, a light pink blush and lipstick with gloss to bring out the color, she had glittery white eye shadow on, she looked stunning.

"Hermione, you're going to be a great valentine for your mystery date," said Harry

"Thanks, Harry, let's get this over with."

They arrived at the ball, the music was playing it was great, and being head boy and head girl they had to have at least one dance together,

"Come on Harry lets dance so you can spend the rest of the evening with Ginny" Harry and Hermione and Harry danced to this song.

We don't have to try 

_To think the same thoughts_

_We just have a way_

_Of thinkin' everything's gonna be OK_

_We laugh 'til we cry_

_Read each other's minds_

_Live with a smile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Life has moments hard to describe_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_I'm never coming down from this mountain we're on_

_Always knowin' we're gonna be fine_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_The view is so clear and it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

_We don't wanna sleep _

_Just wanna stay _

_There's so much to say_

_Not enough hours in the day_

_We laugh 'til we cry _

_Read each other's minds_

_Live with a smile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Life has moments hard to describe_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_I'm never coming down from this mountain we're on_

_Always knowin' we're gonna be fine_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_The view is so clear and it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

_No time to be lazy _

_The journey is perfect_

_The pace is so crazy_

_The race is so worth it_

_I will be with you_

_We'll do this together_

_Always together_

_Life has moments hard to describe_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_I'm never coming down from this mountain we're on_

_Always knowin' we're gonna be fine_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_The view is so clear and it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

_The pace is so crazy _

_The race is so worth it_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

"That was fun," remarked Harry

"Yeah, I got to get the"

"Oh yeah, you don't want to keep your mystery date waiting."

Hermione walked over to the bushes, she got there she froze, her date was,

_To be continued…_

A/N: I'll be back soon with the solution, reviews are welcome! Don't worry the ending will be really sweet, I promise. Sorry this chapter was a little rushed, I got bored and had SERIOUS writers block, so I skipped ahead, I apologize, but next chapter, I'll take my sweet time, I promise, there are only about two more chapters in this fic! Maybe I can get one hundred reviews total for this fic! It's possible! Don't forget to check out my new stories! I apologize for any grammatical mistakes, when I save it on fan fic, it runs words together and messes things up so it's not entirely my fault!


	10. Chapter 10 The Ball 2 or Happy Ending

A/N: Ok, I had to update since you guys begged, and begged, and pleaded, and complained that I couldn't leave you guys hanging, and begged, did I mention you begged? And so I am finally updating with a sprained ankle and I am happy because I got over 15 reviews! I love you guys! OK here it is the solution to the cliffhanger. OH one more thing here is a shout out to littleJunebug: Thank you for being my 100th reviewer! Thank you every one! I'm going to give a shout out in the end to everyone in the end!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter, or Jesse McCartney for that matter, this will be my last my final annoying disclaimer for this fic, it's sad I know, I've enjoyed writing this fic, but I hope you lovely readers will read my other fics which I only own the plot or most of them. Because I'll be posting new fics too Draco/Hermione and Ron/ Hermione all to go around for all of you, (I recommend My Tutor Is My Crush, it's Ron/Hermione, but it does not have the amount of reviews it deserves trust me on this one)

Chapter 10: The Happy Ending (Sorry folks this is sadly the last chapter!)

_Hermione walked over to the bushes, she got there she froze, her date was,_

"Neville?" asked Hermione a little puzzled, walking a little closer to the nervous boy

"Yeah?"

"Hi, are you my date?"

"Um yeah, is there a problem because I can go-"

"Oh, no it's fine,"

"Uh, do you want to dance?"

"Sure," They walked out on to the dance floor. The song was Jesse McCartney's Beautiful Soul

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

"Neville, I didn't know you could dance so well,"

"Thanks,"

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you've always needed then I hope you see the heart in me_

Hermione twirled and Hermione got passed to Ron

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

"Ron did you send me one of those final three notes?"

"Um, yeah, wait there were only three?"

"Yeah," She kissed Ron on the cheek

_You might need time to think it over,_

_But I'm just fine movin' forward_

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance_

_I'll never make you cry, c'mon let's try_

Hermione then got passed to Malfoy

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

"Um Gra- Hermione?"

"What is it?"

"I sent you a note,"

"You did?" Hermione was quite puzzled

"Yeah, it is a really, really long story, bottom line I'm and really, really sorry for all those six years of insults and stuff."

"Is this a trick?"

"Malfoy's never lie."

"Uh- huh, well shockingly I believe you and forgive you let's dance, " she said kissing him on the cheek

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide._ Hermione got passed back to Neville

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

"Hi again,"'

"Hi," They walked off the dance floor,

"So, are you mad at Myrtle for telling that rumor?"

"Mad? Oh y- wait, no, actually I just realized something, hold on a sec, please, HARRY!"

"What I need you to do this for me."

"ARE YOU BLOODY MAD?" asked Harry who had just heard what Hermione had wanted him to do

"Please, Harry just this once"

"Maybe but she just did this thing and-"

"It's not bad anymore Harry, now I know who likes me and surprisingly I'm all well, anyway please say yes please, please!"

"No,"

"For me?" Hermione batted her eyelashes and pouted

"Awe man! Not the puppy pout! Fine! Yes, Ok, I'll do it!"

"Thank you Harry you're the best let me get her!"

Hermione ran as fast as her heeled feet could get her she ran up the stair to the second floor

"Merlin! McGonagall really needs and elevator in this place" panted Hermione. She finally reached the door to the bathroom,

"MYRTLE!"

"What more do you want to yell at me?" moaned Myrtle

"Actually, I came to say thank you, and well I have a present for you surprisingly your rumor had well made me so much happier inside, and well you should be too, come with me!" Hermione ran out of the bathroom with Myrtle floating behind. When they arrived at the great hall

"Happy Valentines Day Myrtle," said Hermione

"Is Harry my date?"

"Well, no but you get to dance with him."

"Good enough, thanks Hermione"

"No problem" Harry and Myrtle danced to She's No You by Jesse McCartney and I'm too lazy to write the words and so this is the only spot I'm speeding through ok guys?

"Now that was the best Valentines Day I have ever had." Remarked Hermione

"No kidding, let's all get this party started!" Said Ginny

_Everybody here is feelin' your vibe_

_Eyes glued hands up your doin' it right _

_Everybody get their chance to shine_

_So, don't be shy now _

_Did you know that everyone's a star?_

_Big time, it don't matter who ya are_

_Flip the beat we're switchin' it up yeah_

_It's your time to_

_Get cha Get cha _

_Get cha shine on_

_Get cha get cha_

_Get cha Get cha_

_Get cha shine on_

_Get t cha get cha_

_Get cha shine on_

_Too hot, too hot_

_Get cha Get cha _

_Get cha shine on_

_Get cha get cha_

_Get cha Get cha_

_Get cha shine on_

_Get t cha get cha_

_Get cha shine on_

_Don't stop don't stop_

_Whatcha doin' up against the wall _

_You know you wanna dance or you wouldn't be here at all_

_Everybody's goin' on and on and on_

_It's on tonight yeah_

_Show a little_

_You know I like it when you_

_Everybody wanna_

_Get cha Get cha _

_Get cha shine on_

_Get cha get cha_

_Get cha Get cha_

_Get cha shine on_

_Get t cha get cha_

_Get cha shine on_

_Too hot, too hot_

_Get cha Get cha _

_Get cha shine on_

_Get cha get cha_

_Get cha Get cha_

_Get cha shine on_

_Get t cha get cha_

_Get cha shine on_

_Don't stop don't stop_

_Everybody, it's time to party_

_It's time to show what you can do yeah oh_

_Everyone should_

_Make you feel good_

_You can, you will, you know, you've got the moves_

_Oh c'mon_

_Everybody here is feelin' your vibe_

_Eyes glued hands up your doin' it right _

_Everybody get their chance to shine_

_So, don't be shy now _

_Did you know that everyone's a star?_

_Big time, it don't matter who ya are_

_Flip the beat we're switchin' it up yeah_

_It's your time to_

_Show a little_

_You know I like it when you_

_Everybody wanna_

_Get cha Get cha _

_Get cha shine on_

_Get cha get cha_

_Get cha Get cha_

_Get cha shine on_

_Get t cha get cha_

_Get cha shine on_

_Too hot, too hot_

_Get cha Get cha _

_Get cha shine on_

_Get cha get cha_

_Get cha Get cha_

_Get cha shine on_

_Get t cha get cha_

_Get cha shine on_

_Don't stop don't stop_

_Get cha get cha get cha shine on_

_Too, hot, too hot_

As they danced they just had a blasting good time just being themselves dong the robot and crazy stuff, and Draco made a truce with everyone and now they are all good friends. Hermione is not quite in the mood for a relationship yet, but you never know when it may happen.

"Myrtle, can you promise me one thing?" asked Hermione

"Yeah,"

"NEVER spread a rumor about me without my permission" They all laughed and lived Happily Ever After

The End

A/N: Hey! This fic is done! Now for the credits, just one note, I'm not making a sequel, I know you are all crying and begging but don't worry you can still read my awesome stuff. To answer all your questions:

I chose Neville for her date to surprise you all

They all got a kiss so everyone is happy

No I'm not writing a sequel why? This is kind of a one-time fic anyway and was just a Valentine special fic; also if you are Dramione or Ron/Hermione shippers I got just the stories for you. (Accidental Banishment an awesome Dramione fic and I will have a sequel to that one, and is also nominated for the DRAMIONE AWARDS! YAY! Vote for me on May 15th! (Click on the link in my penname to take you to the site and look around and vote) And My Tutor Is My Crush a Ron/Hermione which will have a sequel as well, very sweet and fluffy and funny, I luv you guys now here is the shout outs)

Hidden Opera Angel: Thank you for being my first reviewer and a loyal one too, always positive I hope you are happy with my choice even though Hermione's date wasn't Draco, and she did not get a boyfriend in the fic at least it is still a happy ending!

Drucilla L.: Thank you for being my bff! You are the best one any person could have!

O migosh! This will take such a long time to do write a shout out to every single one of you! Ok, Thank you all for being great reviewers and well, if I for get anyone in this list I'm making right now please forgive me!

I'd like to thank:

Loca4anime, the Future Mrs. Tomas Andrew Felton, The Future Mrs. Daniel Radcliffe, Little June Bug, halfblood princess2 , some weirdo, Human Calculator, Amber Hawk, Sarah Chandler, lil Miss Quibble Sorceress of Chaos, Hedwig mail, Morgaine000000016, IceColdShiva, The Gryffindor Drummer, How Rude2u, American Idol Fanatic, Surrounded By Idiots, Kewlaus Girl, Satan junior, Gurlon the move, Little Light, socks and tea cosys, Zandrea dragon love, Archangle, Secretly in love, Molegan, aznphreak1218, Witchgoddess101 (even if it was a flame review it still counts, plus it is all settled between us and is not a bad writer, but don't read her fics if you don't like dark stories, but she does have a funny one!), BlackRoseOrchid, Rylee Riddle, Sweet music baby 18, Slytherin-ice-queen 22, duckyv91, Pink rubberducky, metal remix 89, scrivania, DramioneRoxs, Mandy-jg, silveryswirls, pen-behind-my-ear, Golden Angel 71, pnkflamingo, Slytherinfox, iced blossom, BrokenWingedAngel16, feline fairy91, m0v1aNg3l, randhr2, ga nat nat, Larry joe bob, Seeking soul, hpboolover97. Whew! If I did write a little something to every one of you, it would take like another five pages to do it all! The total number of reviewers is… (Lemme count) 57! WHOA! That is a big number! Thank you all so much and God Bless, and read more of my fics so you can see how I'd write Draco/Hermione or Ron/Hermione because I noticed some of you mentioned that you would like to see how I'd write them, well I got plenty for you! Just click on my pen name like I always bug you to do any ways! I hoped you enjoyed this fic and it was quite a surprise wasn't it, don't worry she doesn't date Neville and plus I had it end that way so you could kind of complete it your self so like all you Draco/Hermione fans could make up an epilogue for your self saying that Hermione then started to date Draco, then get married etc. and the same for the Ron/Hermione peoples. So I hope you are all happy!

Thank you for reading this fic as it is now complete.

God Bless you all!

Shelb


End file.
